FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a circuit configuration for generating a reference current.
In order to provide a precisely defined rise time in a given external wiring, a phase-locked loop (PLL) component, for instance, requires an exact reference current that is independent of temperature. If a CMOS-type PLL is used, then generating that reference current at the PLL component involves overly high tolerances, since the corresponding CMOS process is not especially "analog-capable".
A reference current generated by CMOS technology would thus involve tolerances and be unsuitable for a downstream PLL circuit, for instance.